recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Tofu "Chik'n" Enchiladas
Description . Ingredients * The Very Spicy Sauce * * 28 oz. of tomato sauce * 1 1/2 cups veggie stock or water * 2 tbsp oil or margarine * 2 tbsp flour * 4 cloves garlic * 2 tbsp hot chili powder * * Melty Cheese Sauce * * 1 1/2 cups soy milk * 1/2 cup nutritional yeast flakes * 3 tbsp cornstarch * 2 tbsp light oil * 1 tbsp unbleached flour * 1 tbsp light miso (optional; give the 'cheez' a nice tang) * 1/2 tsp garlic powder * salt to taste * 1 tbsp cumin powder * 2 tsp sweetener * 1/2 tsp salt (or to taste) * * * The Very Creamy "Chik'n" Filling * * 1 lb extra firm tofu * 2 cups Broccoli, chopped small and steamed until tender-crisp * 2 cups water * 1/2 cup soy sauce or braggs * 1 cup tofu sour cream * 1/2 cup chopped black olives (optional) * 1/4 cup vegan Mayonnaise (Vegenaise is best for this) * 1/4 cup chopped pickled banana peppers Directions In a large pot, heat the margarine or oil until melted. Add the minced garlic and fry for a few minutes. Add the flour and stir to form a thick paste, and let this cook for a few minutes. Whisk in the remaining ingredients and simmer over medium-low for 20 to 30 minutes. Preheat oven to 400 F. Slice the tofu into thin slabs. In a large bowl or other container, mix the soy sauce/braggs with the water and immerse the sliced tofu in this mixture. Let marinate at least 20 minutes. Drain the tofu and place on a lightly oiled baking sheet. Bake for 20 minutes, turning halfway through, until the tofu is crispy on the outside and is a lovely golden/brown colour. Remove from the oven and allow to cool enough to handle. Whiz all ingredients together in your blender or food processor, then transfer to a small saucepan. Heat over medium, whisking constantly (this is important or it will get lumpy) until thickened. Remove from heat and set aside. When the enchiladas have done their 20 minutes in the oven, remove the foil and top with the melty Cheese sauce. Return to the oven and bake, uncovered, for another 10 minutes or until the Cheese has developed a "skin" and has started to brown a little. Remove from the oven and let set for about 10 minutes before serving. Top with extra tofu sour cream, salsa, and chopped green onions. In a large bowl, mix the remaining ingredients until thoroughly combined. Then, shred the tofu with your hands into small pieces and add this to the bowl. Mix thoroughly and set aside. In a 9 x 13" baking dish, ladle a thin layer of the spicy sauce so that it coats the bottom. Now you want to take 8 large soft flour tortillas (I use whole Wheat), and, one at a time, add them to a hot skillet that has 1/2 tsp or so oil or melted margarine in it. Fry each tortilla for 1 or 2 minutes on each side, until brown spots form and it is slightly crispy. Dip the fried tortilla in the enchilada sauce until it is coated on both sides. Lay this on a tray or large plate and fill with about a 1/3 of a cup of the very creamy "chick'n" filling. Roll up and place seam side-down in the prepared baking dish. Repeat with all tortillas. Cover the dish tightly with foil and bake at 375 F for 20 minutes. While these are baking, prepare the melty "Cheese" sauce. Other Links See also Category:Banana Recipes Category:Black olive Recipes Category:Broccoli Recipes Category:Cheese Recipes Category:Chili powder Recipes Category:Firm tofu Recipes Category:Garlic powder Recipes Category:Mayonnaise Recipes Category:Miso Recipes